Je suis là
by Catiacchi
Summary: La plus grande peur de Kirishima Zen refait surface...


**Titre **: Je suis là.

**Personnages** : Kirishima/Yokozawa, Hiyori et Sorata (la famille bien sûr :3)

**Rating**: K+. Drama/Family/Romance et un peu d'humour quand même :)

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

**Résumé** : La plus grande peur de Kirishima Zen refait surface...

**Notes** : Hello ! Cela fait un moment que j'ai cet écrit dans mon ordinateur... Je me suis dis que je devais le partager! :) C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce yaoi ou que j'écris sur un yaoi tout court :3 J'adore les personnages et les couples de SH, mais je dois admettre que mes chouchous sont Kirishima et Zen, j'ai eu le monstre coup de coeur pour ce couple lorsque je l'ai lu le premier roman, j'y suis accro. Et Hiyo-chan est trop chou ! J'aime cette petite famille *-*

J'ai eu cette idée de one-shot après un rêve que j'avais fait les concernant :) Il sera en deux parties. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

Alors voilà, je vous le laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je suis là.**

La tête vide... L'obscur total...

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Bien pire qu'une gueule de bois…

Sa tête, en plus de lui faire terriblement mal, était dans l'incapacité à penser. Rien, aucun souvenir ne voulait refaire surface.

Néanmoins, il lui était impossible de ne pas deviner l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son corps était lourd, ne possédant aucune force pour ne serait-ce bouger un de ses membres. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cette sensation d'être ainsi immobilisé ? Chercher des réponses à ces questions n'arrangea en aucun cas la douleur qu'il avait à la tête, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait comprendre..., malheureusement la mémoire lui faisait défaut.

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

Et ce son régulier et désagréable qui n'arrangeait pas son cas... D'où venait-il ?

C'est ainsi que le commercial de Marukawa, Yokozawa Takafumi, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était temps pour lui de faire le point à ses interrogations, de faire face avec la réalité.

La lumière l'aveugla immédiatement. Depuis quand était-il aussi sensible ? Une petite peur commençait à l'envahir. Mais la curiosité était bien plus grande, il se força donc à les garder ouverts, s'habituant peu à peu à la blancheur de la pièce. Des murs blancs, tout était blanc...

Ce qu'il aperçut tout d'abord ne fut pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais une jambe... plâtrée, soulevée par le lit où il était couché... Sa jambe. Il descendit un peu son regard pour apercevoir un de ses bras, qui était lui aussi dans le même état. Des bandages le parcouraient... Et ces câbles qui le piquaient de part et d'autres... reliés à ces machines. Il avait vite compris d'où venait ce son désagréable.

Impossible de ne pas deviner l'endroit où il se trouvait... Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il en avait aucun souvenir. C'était effrayant.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent spontanément vers Kirishima et sa fille. Cela le réconforta un peu, juste le fait de pouvoir penser à eux. Allaient-ils bien ? Étaient-ils à la maison ? Savaient-ils qu'il était ici ? Si oui, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas loin ? Il voulait les voir... Comprendre.

C'est alors qu'il vit des cheveux châtains. Même s'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à déplacer sa tête, il reconnut tout de suite Kirishima. Celui-ci était assis à son chevet, le haut de son corps contre le lit. La tête posée, les yeux fermés... endormi.

Yokozawa ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas seul, son amant était ici avec lui. Rassuré par sa présence, les peurs qu'il ressentait s'étaient évaporées.

« Kiri... » Sa voix se brisa, sa bouche sèche l'empêchait de prononcer un mot de plus. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette chambre ? On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps. Et il était si shooté...

Pourtant, il n'eut pas besoin de faire un effort supplémentaire pour appeler l'autre homme de quelques années son aîné. Le rédacteur en chef de Japun l'avait bien entendu malgré la voix faible de son compagnon. Il était en alerte, attendant le moindre bruit nouveau... son sommeil n'avait en rien de tranquille. Et cette fois-ci était enfin la bonne, celle qu'il attendait depuis un certain temps.

« Takafumi... » murmura Kirishima une fois redressé, le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Ils étaient cernés et son teint était pâle. La fatigue le rongeait. Le brun pût lire plusieurs émotions dans ce regard : la surprise, l'effroi... mais surtout la soulagement à la seconde prêt où il vit des perles aux coins de ses yeux. Yokozawa ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi aussi tourmenté, cela le laissa sans voix. « Il était temps que tu te réveilles... espèce d'idiot ! » dit-il avec plus d'émotions.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, le rédacteur prit la main posée vers lui dans la sienne, l'emmenant contre ses lèvres. Le père Kirishima avait un soudain besoin de le toucher, de le savoir bien éveillée, qu'il était bien là. « Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs... »

Yokozawa pouvait sentir cette main et la chaleur qu'elle transmettait. Il resta interdit à cette sensation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ressenti cette chaleur. Il se demanda alors si son amant avait été là avec lui depuis longtemps, à attendre son réveil. Son état lui prouva que oui et cela le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Voyant son regard perdu, Kirishima se força à lui montrer un sourire apaisant, mais c'était guère gagné. Ces derniers jours avaient été réellement éprouvants pour lui et pour sa fille. Et il savait qu'il devait expliquer les faits à son compagnon. Le médecin lui avait prévenu que sa mémoire pouvait lui faire subir quelques dommages, mais lorsqu'on lui avait assuré que sa mémoire à long terme ne serait pas affectée, il en avait été un peu rassuré. « Ca fait presque une semaine que tu es dans le coma... »

Il était inconscient depuis une semaine ? Bon sang, on lui avait fait quoi ?

« L'accident, tu te souviens ? »

Un accident ? Yokozawa avait beau essayer de réfléchir mais rien ne venait à l'esprit, il avait dû être salement amoché. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait d'un choc ? Oui, il avait bien eu un gros choc. En même temps, dans son état...

« La voiture. » Ajouta l'autre homme pour l'aider. « Elle a foncé sur toi... »

_Ah oui, la voiture..._

Le vendeur se souvint alors de l'impact ... le sang aussi... Il était sur le trottoir pourtant, du moins... ça, il n'en était pas si sûr.

Il revit aussi le visage de son ami Takano, paniqué, appelant les secours. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu, après plus rien. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, en une fraction de secondes...

C'était le fouillis dans sa tête, alors qu'elle ne cessait d'être douloureuse...

« Ça te dit quelque chose... ? »

« Un peu... »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Kirishima se sentit brusquement stupide de lui poser cette question, comment pouvait-il lui demander cela ? Il allait mal ! « Ah ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir un médecin que tu t'es réveillé ! » dit-il soudain. Il voulait à tout prit qu'on prenne soin de son homme.

Toutefois sa main fut serrée un tantinet par celle de Yokozawa, pour reprendre son attention. « Hiyo-chan ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Zen était là, mais la petite ? Allait-elle bien ? Il espérait la voir sous peu.

« Elle est chez mes parents... il faut vite que je la prévienne elle aussi. Elle sera si heureuse de te savoir enfin réveillé. Oh, et je dois aussi prévenir Takano... » En prononçant son nom, il se figea.

Le souvenir de l'éditeur en chef du département Shojo rentrer dans son bureau, un jour après l'accident, refit surface. Quand Takano lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, celle d'être à l'hôpital dans un état grave, il avait été dans tous ses états. Son monde s'était écroulé...

Une voiture qui avait perdu le contrôle avait foncé sur un trottoir...

Avant d'avoir été mit au courant par celui qu'il considérait avant comme son rival, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de son amant n'était pas rassurant. Le soir avant l'accident, il ne s'était pas présenté à son appartement. Malgré les messages et les appels téléphoniques, Yokozawa ne lui répondait pas... Ni même à sa fille. Même en faisant un saut chez lui, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Et en arrivant à l'entreprise, le matin après l'accident, non plus... Alors, quand il vit Takano... Il avait été soudainement prit de panique.

Ce fut un des pires moments de sa vie, comme si... ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé ne lui avait pas suffi. Lorsqu'il était parti directement à l'hôpital, il avait compris que les prochains jours allaient être particulièrement éprouvants. Lui qui détestait les hôpitaux... Il les avait assez vu.

Il avait perdu sa femme dans ce même Hôpital, emportée par la maladie. Il avait espéré ne plus revivre une telle douleur. Cela l'avait détruit... Et Hiyori avait été tout ce qui lui restait, il avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse et bien l'élever même s'il était seul. Et cet homme, Yokozawa Takafumi, celui avec qui il avait appris à être heureux de nouveau, qui prenait aussi soin de sa petite fille, qu'il désirait tant dans sa famille... avait menacé de le quitter lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de le perdre. De même pour sa fille, qui ne cessait de pleurer depuis la douloureuse nouvelle. Ce ne fut que lorsque les médecins lui donnèrent de bonnes nouvelles que le cœur de Kirishima s'était allégé. Il fut totalement soulagé uniquement lorsque des yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur lui.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, Takafumi... tu entends ? Plus jamais... » Cette fois-ci, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis son réveil firent surface, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Le soulagement était tel...

Yokozawa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir le pleurer un jour. C'était gênant, il se sentait peiné de le voir ainsi... par sa seule et unique faute.

« Zen... » Dit-il doucement tout en étant sûr que celui-ci l'entende. « Je suis là... avec toi. » Il le connaissait bien, il savait très bien ce qui avait traverser l'esprit de son amant. Cette photo qu'il voyait tous les jours chez les Kirishima, celle d'une belle jeune femme dont la fille lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec des années en moins... Sakura, cette femme qui les avait quitté bien trop tôt… Les larmes de Kirishima lui rappelaient la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer dans cette période. « Je ne partirais pas. » Ajouta-t-il sous le regard surpris du châtain.

Le sourire du plus âgé était désormais de pur bonheur. Ces mots lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Son homme avait raison, il était là avec lui, bien en vie. La frayeur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant devait se dissiper.

Kirshima se leva, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front du blessé. Cela fit un peu rougir celui-ci. Le voir ainsi, rayonna le visage du rédacteur en chef.

« Je vais prévenir un médecin. Je reviens vite... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour suivant, Yokozawa reçut de la visite. Il vit Takano lors de sa pause déjeuné. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était content de le voir. Il n'avait pas tardé à le remercier... D'avoir été là lors de l'accident. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était exactement passé, mais leur discussion avait dérivé rapidement sur leur chat, Sorata : Son ami lui donna de ses nouvelles et lui expliqua qu'il devait partir dans une autre ville prochainement pour le travail et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le chat seul. Évidemment, son ami lui proposa de l'emmener chez les Kirishima, la petite Hiyori serait ravie de prendre soin du félin. L'idée d'imaginer Takano aller chez eux, le m'était mal à l'aise, surtout quand celui-ci lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Et il était reparti, heureux de voir que son ami était enfin parmi eux.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il vit Hiyori... étant à l'école, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était avec une certaine impatience, qu'il avait attendu toute la journée pour la voir. Même si elle n'était pas sa fille, il aimait énormément cette enfant. Elle était bien sûr accompagnée de son père, qui avait quitté son chevet pour aller la chercher. Il lui avait dit à quel point elle était excitée. Et cela il l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée dans la chambre : malgré les avertissements de son père, la fillette lui avait presque sauté au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit à sa vue.

« Onii-chaaaaaan ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Cela le ragea, de savoir à quel point il leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux.

Elle lui avait amené un ours en peluche qu'elle lui avait acheté pour lui tenir compagnie, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Évidement, les rires du père ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. « Ah non, il ne lui ressemble pas. Yokozawa est un ours effrayant ! Rien à avoir avec cette mignonne petite peluche ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour l'embêter papa ! Onii-chan doit se reposer ! » Gronda l'enfant en sortant de ses gonds.

Ils regardèrent alors le blessé pour apercevoir sa réaction. Et ce qu'ils virent les choqua : Yokozawa souriait. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, il devait crier sur son amant... Il s'enflammait toujours un peu quand on le taquinait. Et là, pas du tout.

« Je vais chercher le médecin ! Mon Takafumi va maaaaalllllll ~ ! Il doit avoir de la fièvre !»

« Papa ! Arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher. Cela faisait un bien fou de les voir se comporter comme ils le faisaient par habitude. C'était rassurant, il n'aimait pas les voir tristes.

Ils étaient importants pour lui. Yokozawa était vraiment heureux de connaître les Kirishima. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aimé ainsi comme ils le faisaient. C'était vraiment un bon coup du destin, ce jour où il avait rencontré dans un sale état certes, le rédacteur dans un bar... Ce moment avait changé sa vie, et en bien.

De plus, il était loin d'avoir la forme pour se disputer avec son amant. Un autre jour sûrement. Quand il se sentira mieux.

* * *

La suite est écrite mais je vais attendre un petit peu avant de la poster ;) En plus j'ai des choses à revoir ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
